


love and war.

by drarrykink



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarrykink/pseuds/drarrykink
Summary: You and Harry have been dating since third year, ever since you had helped him with the escape of Sirius Black.  The entire school was jealous of how lucky you were to be dating the Harry Potter; some people more jealous than others.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Reader, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	love and war.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i am glad my fic has so far seemed interesting enough for you to be here reading this rn. this is basically just a notes chapter where i clear up some things before you begin reading so you aren't confused!
> 
> this is a fanfic so obviously everything will not be exactly how the books or movies were shown. i will change things up but not too drastically.
> 
> you are a pureblood gryffindor.
> 
> as stated in the description, you and harry started dating at the end of third year after saving sirius black together.
> 
> this fic starts at the beginning of 6th year.
> 
> this fanfic has a lot of harry in it so if you're not really into that i wouldn't read, but the reader does get with draco at some point obviously bc this is a draco x reader.
> 
> you are welcome to comment constructive criticism but please don't be rude, that won't help.

Platform 9 3/4 was filled with people saying their goodbyes to their families as you boarded the Hogwarts Express. You made your way up the stairs and turned around to wait for Harry. He soon followed the same path as you previously had and came to stand right in front of you. "Should we go find somewhere to sit?" you questioned, giving him a small smile.

He returned the gesture, "Yeah, I'm exhausted," he agreed.

You made your way through the train, both you and Harry received lots of stares from each compartment you passed. "Jeez, what's with all of these fans?" you joked, making Harry chuckle behind you.

"It's because of the papers, apparently we're celebrities now," he replied.

You turned around, making eye contact with him, "Weren't you already a celebrity, Harry Potter?"

He chuckled yet again, keeping his eyes locked on yours, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Turning back around, you continued your way through the train until you were just outside the Slytherin section. "Great," you muttered to yourself. You slid the door open and quickly made your way through the compartments, ignoring the glares from all of the Slytherins. Finally, you were close to the Gryffindor section on the other end of the train. Your hand had just reached for the door when a familiar voice made itself known behind you and Harry.

"What do we have here? Hogwarts' most despicable couple." Draco Malfoy spat. His Slytherin friends smirked and chuckled softly in response. Pansy Parkinson leaned on his shoulder and giggled.

"Back off, Malfoy," Harry snapped, turning to shield you away from the group.

"Or what Potter?" Draco smirked, clearly enjoying the attention from Harry.

You weren't in the mood to argue right now, so you grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in an attempt to leave. "Going so soon?" another boy, Blaise Zabini, mused. You pushed yourself in front of Harry, "Seriously, back off, we aren't in the mood to deal with your idiocy," you shot back.

Malfoy's eyes quickly met yours, and you held your glare. "Well get going then, we don't want to be around a blood traitor like you, y/l/n," he said.

"Come on, y/n, you know what he's doing, let's go," Harry whispered. You wanted to keep arguing, but you also knew that he was right. Malfoy was only seeking a reaction out of you.

You followed Harry out of the Slytherin compartment and found an empty one in the Gryffindor section. "What an arse," you sighed.

"It's Malfoy, of course he's an arse," Harry replied. You giggled softly, causing him to make eye contact with you and smile back. Both of you sat down and your head quickly found its way to Harry's shoulder, and soon you had drifted to sleep.

A small knock on the door jolted you back awake. A younger student stood outside the door, whom you assumed wanted Harry's autograph. "Yes?" Harry asked in an attempt to find out what they wanted. "Uh- um- Professor Slughorn wanted me to give these to Mr. Potter and Ms. y/l/n," he responded and held out two notes. "Thank you," you replied with a soft smile as you grabbed the notes.

_Y/N,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely, Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Oh," you mumbled, "I guess we should go now then?" Harry nodded in agreement. The pair of you made your way out of the compartment and towards where Slughorn told you to meet. Once you arrived, Slughorn made your presence quickly known to the small group of people that were already there.

"Ah! Harry, my boy! And of course, your lovely girlfriend, Ms. y/l/n! How nice it is to have you two here." he smiled.

For the next hour, you sat through one of the most boring and awkward situations you have ever been put into. As soon as it was over, you and Harry quickly made your way out. "That was the most boring meeting I've ever been to," you complained.

"Yeah, agreed," Harry replied as he glanced down the corridors towards the Slytherin compartments. He returned his attention to you, "Hey I'm going to go do something real quick, I'll be back soon." Before you could even respond, he took off towards the direction that had previously caught his attention.

_Great, who am I supposed to sit with now?_

You made your way back to the compartment that you and Harry had occupied before, just to see that it was taken. Sighing in defeat, you looked around to see if anyone you knew was nearby.

"There you are!" a voice shouted behind you. Hermione Granger made her way towards you with Ron Weasley alongside her. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, sorry, Harry and I were invited by the new professor to some dumb meeting, total waste of time," you sighed.

Ron glanced behind you, "Well, where's Harry now?" he questioned.

"Oh, he said he'd be back soon," Both Hermione and Ron nodded in understanding.

"Well we best get our uniforms on, we're almost to the school!" Hermione said excitedly as she moved past you.

___

You entered the great hall with great concern because Harry still hadn't returned from wherever he had gone before. Ron, Hermione, and you took a seat at the Gryffindor table, leaving a seat next to you for Harry. "Where the bloody hell is he?" you questioned the pair worriedly.

"How would we know? You were the last one with him," Ron said.

The food appeared on the table, but Harry was still not here. Ron quickly dived into his food while you and Hermione sat impatiently, waiting for Harry to return. You glanced towards the great hall doorway just to see Draco Malfoy enter and make his way towards the Slytherin table. You thought it was suspicious that he entered late and Harry was still not to be seen. Your eyes continued to follow him until he sat down.

_Where had Harry gone? How much trouble could he have possibly gotten into on the train?_

You glanced at Malfoy yet again, only to be surprised to find he was already looking at you.

But your attention was quickly taken away from him when you saw Harry in the corner of your eye. "Harry! I was so worried," you sighed happily. As he got closer you saw that his nose was bloody. "What happened?"

"Malfoy broke my fucking nose!" Harry said, holding a cloth to his face. Hermione gasped and Ron almost choked on his food.

"I knew it! I noticed he came in late and assumed it had something to do with why you weren't here," you exclaimed.

"Bloody hell mate, how did you let Malfoy do that? I figured you'd put up one hell of a fight before he'd be able to break your nose but he looks fine- I mean like he normally does," Ron questioned while chewing some of his food.

Harry had just begun to talk again before he was cut off by Dumbledore, who decided now was the perfect time for a speech.

You tried to listen, but you kept getting distracted trying to figure out what had happened on the train. Out of curiosity, you glanced towards Malfoy again. He sat with his chin resting on the heel of his hand, while he stared miserably down at the table beneath him. You had never seen him look this depressed before, and you almost felt bad for him.

Draco moved his hand away from his face and moved his eyes up to meet yours, almost like he could sense your eyes on him. His facial expression remained the same.

Dumbledore finished his speech and you turned your attention back to your friends and the food sitting in front of you.


End file.
